Silent
by Wingsofdark-Shadow-chan
Summary: When A new girl comes to Kahona and sakura teases her for being dead silent, why does sasuke al ofa sudden protect her? T for lang. Main SasuHina Side:  NaruIno NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Silent

By: Shadow-chan ^.^

(in the high school)

"naruto, sasuke, Sakura,and ino please report to the office now!" the speakers blared.

"Naruto! What did you get us into this time!" yelled Sakura Hitting over the head.

"n-nothing this time sakura-chan, i swear!" (T.T pour naruto)

Sasuke walks up angry and grabs naruto by the collar,

"i don't need anymore trouble Naruto! What did you do this time!" said sasuke through gritted teeth.

"nothing teme!" pouted naruto from the floor.

"you four get in here now!" yelled tsunade(slightly hungover) , they walk into the lobby to see a shy looking girl her bangs and hat covering half her face, she wears a band tee, tight enough to see her curves, and a grey vest hanging open with a black and red tie lose around her neck. And black boot-cut jeans to match. (converse as well :3) As well and the kahona headband around her neck.

" Now..." said Tsunade calming herself, " This is Huyga Hinata, she's new here. And it's your jobs to show her around...Sasuke she will be moving in across from your dorm... you understand, good! Hinata these people will help you around alright?" she said with a sad but powerful look in her eyes.

Sasuke new from that look that this girl went through something horrible. Hinata opens her eye's and frowns seeing the crowed in front of her, she looks right into sasuke's eyes with her tinted grey ones, she sees his pain, but doesn't make any sign of emotion. She picks up her backpack and luggage and walk past the crowed through the door and waits for them. Sasuke an Naruto walk to meet her in the hall, Sakura and Ino stay to complain about helping her.

"Hello Miss Hinata, I'm Naruto Uzumaki at your service!" he said loudly, hinata winced at the sudden noise.

"Dobe..." says sasuke to naruto hitting him over the head again. " I'm Uchiha Sasuke..." he said as cold as he could, his eyes just as cold. But hinata didn't speak.

"Sasuke-teme that hurtttttttt!" wined naruto. Ignoring him,

"let's go I'll take you to your room..." said sasuke, after standing in the hall for 5 minuets waiting on the girls.

"You go ahead teme! I'll wait for Sakura-chan and Ino-chan!" he said with the goofy grin on his face.

Sasuke and hinata walk in complete silence, it was some what comfortable for the both if them. Hinata started at the floor the whole time, only moving to put her headphones in her ears. Sasuke walked with his eyes downward as well, focusing only on the way to his room and hers.

'He's quiet...and cold...' thought hinata to herself eyes shut. ' I'm tired...i need a bed...i _need_ my rest...'

They got to the rooms, sasuke unlocked and shoved her door open, white walls, one bedroom, one bathroom, these dorms are the ones for the people that prefer to live alone.(or _need___to) Hinata walked in after sasuke and put her bags in the bedroom, sasuke sits in the living room and waits for her to come out, after 10 minuets of waiting and hearing no noise he sighs and walks to the bedroom door, only to see hinata looking out to the setting sun, sitting in the windowsill.

'_she's so tiny...if i held her i'd probably break her...wait...what the hell am I thinking!...i need a drink...' _

"hinata I'm going to head back to my room, it's getting late..."

Nothing but a glance at him.

"if you need anything, i'm leaving my extra room key on the coffee table..."

Before he left she got up and gave him her extra room key, with a note saying:

_In case i scream_

He nods and leaves the room, Hinata locks it behind him. She starts to un-dress and shower, when she's out she puts on a grey night dress with shorts underneath.

' _please let me sleep tonight...' _ she thought to herself before slipping into the dark realms of her mind...

End chapter one. -shadow-chan

_**I need at least 5 reviews before i continue with this story ^.^**_


	2. Chapter two

Silent Chapter Two: - Shadow-chan

Last time! :

_she's so tiny...if i held her i'd probably break her...wait...what the hell am I thinking!...i need a drink...' _

"hinata I'm going to head back to my room, it's getting late..."

Nothing but a glance at him.

"if you need anything, i'm leaving my extra room key on the coffee table..."

Before he left she got up and gave him her extra room key, with a note saying:

_In case i scream_

He nods and leaves the room, Hinata locks it behind him. She starts to un-dress and shower, when she's out she puts on a grey night dress with shorts underneath.

' _please let me sleep tonight...' _ she thought to herself before slipping into the dark realms of her mind...

**Sasuke: Shadow-sama why the hell do I give a damn about the fucking new girl again?**

**Shadow-chan: You'll see uchiha-san **

**Sasuke: fine! Shadow-chan doesn't own naruto or the songs from this point on.**

Just to clarify:

Sasuke: 17

Hinata: 16

Naruto: 16

Sakura: 16

Everyone in rookie 9: 16-17 got it lol now back to the story.

(normal pov)

'wake up damnit…..turn the fucking alarm off…..' thought sasuke as he rose from his bed and slammed the alarm off. He got dressed and glanced at himself for a second,

'I need a hair cut, I'm getting sick of it growing…I almost look like a chick…..' he shook that last though off, He was an Uchiha not some girl. Speaking of girls he should go and check on the new girl. He grabbed his school bag and key then left across the hall. The door opened as soon as he walked up to it, so he went In, Hinata was dressed and ready.

"let me see your schedule…." He said coldly, without a work she gave it to him, there hands brushed as he took it from her. Nothing. He looked over the classes and wasn't shocked when they had exactly the same classes.

"damnit Tsunade…just tell me what the hell happened to her and make it easier then me prying it out of this tiny girl…' he thought in annoyment. (is that a word?) He looked up at Hinata, she was wearing another band tee shirt with black shorts and a giant hoodie on top.

'what is she hiding?' he thought again. "come on huyga….i know where were going….just stick with me all day alright, and try not to annoy me…." He said out of habbit, knowing she wouldn't. She just followed behind him, to each class, all day. Lucky for him she remembered where every class was and what time or he'd have to do it everyday, how troublesome.

(lunch)

"HEY HINATA , TEME OVER HERE!" yelled the hyper blonde, Sasuke could see Hinata jump from the noise level change. Sasuke hit him over the head.

"shut up dobe, I'm not going to the office again for you…"

"teme!" he stuck his tongue out at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hinata-chan come sit next to me!" she sat down her tray next to him and took he seat. Sakura strutted over trying to act sexy,

"heyy sasuke-kun…*giggles*…" she sits on the table, sasuke gags, Hinata rolls her eyes, her short hair making it invisible.

"what do you want now haruno…." Sasuke groaned.

"I wanna know when your going to admit you absolutely love me and my sexy body sasu-kun!"

"like he'd ever fall for a flat chested bitch like you billboard brow!" yelled a blonde dress just as revealing as sakura. Hinata choked on her milk trying not to laugh and just stay quiet. Sasuke smirked at Hinata.

"you alright hina-chan?" naruto asked. Hinata just nodded yes and continued to eat.

"Ino-pig! What are you doing over here, you belong in the trash can outside!"

"you. Calling mee trash. Hahaha, at least I'm no whore like you! And I can dress some what descent!" Again Hinata choked eating.

"I think you look pretty Ino-chan" smiled naruto,

"oh, shut up naruto, you wouldn't know pretty if you fucked it!" yelled sakura.

Hinata got up from the table frowning at the two girls,

"oh what are you looking at trash bag?" insulted sakura torwards Hinata. Hinata paid no attention to her and walked back to class 5 minuets early. Sasuke couldn't escape with her, due to the two girls in front of him fighting again over him and how they look, and who's more of a whore then the other, all sasuke could do was wait for the bell.

_**RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG**_

'Saved….' Sasuke walked to class to see Hinata, alone in the class room staring outside again.

"hey Hinata…." He called not knowing why.

She turned her head to him.

"…..Can I sit by the window so I don't get attacked by those girls?" his thumb pointing to the door behind him, she slid her books over one seat, and moved. Sasuke took the window seat next to Hinata, and watched there history teacher walk in with the rest of the class.

"alright class settle down, you had lunch time to talk now shut up." Said

"open your textbooks to page 380 and read that section, then I need you to answer the review questions at the end….I'm writing your homework on the board if you get finished early you may start on that…"

Naruto raised his hand,

"yes Mr. Uzumaki…" she sighed

"I need a pencil again sensei…" he said rubbing the back off his head.

"of coarse you do… here you go, be prepared next time.."

Taking his attention off the dobe, sasuke glanced at Hinata using his peripheral vision, she was halfway done the chapter and getting to the questions. He began to read, but in the back of his mind he wanted to get her to talk…..just because he was curious…..jackass….

End chapter two! I need 5 reviews please! ~ Shadow-chan


	3. WhatTheHell

Silent chapter 3:

Last time:

_Taking his attention off the dobe, sasuke glanced at Hinata using his peripheral vision, she was halfway done the chapter and getting to the questions. He began to read, but in the back of his mind he wanted to get her to talk…..just because he was curious…..jackass…._

(normal pov)

Hinata walked back to her room after her last class of the day, sasuke had to stay after class because of naruto had gotten him in trouble….._again.._

There was a note on her door, she tore it off and walked in.

The note read:

_[ huyga Hinata, you are invited to celibrate the 17__th__ birthday of TenTen Hikaro_

_come in semi-formal clothing , meet outside the school at 7pm March the 8__th__]_

Hinata had just met TenTen and she was already quite fond of her and her interest in weaponry. Hinata went to her dresser to pick out her clothes for the party, she first picked a white button up shirt with sleeves reaching just above the elbow, and then a pair of black cargo pants and her black and lavender converse.

Then she looked into the mirror and thought about changing her tongue piercing and eyebrow piercing. So she picked out a blood red tongue stud and the matching eyebrow stud. And with that she went to her desk and finished of what homework she had left. When she glanced at her alarm clock, there was a knock on the door, she answered it, to see sasuke looking pissed off and a very drunk naruto on his shoulder,

"I'm sorry to bother you Hinata but can I use the spare key I gave you for my room.. this idiot has to stay at my place till he's able to stand and walk on his own, or he'll get suspended again…." Asked sasuke very, very annoyed. She got the key and unlocked the door for him, he thanked her and shut the door, throughing naruto to the floor, and smirking as he groaned and passed out. Hinata shut and locked her door again, then undressed and showered before bed.

Sasuke showered and then took out his book and began to read, when his cellphone buzzed on the night stand,

'hello?'

'_heyy baby…'_

'sakura how in hell did you get my number?'

'_I have my hook ups babe…*giggles* soo I was wonderi' _

Click. Sasuke turned off his phone and plugged it into the wall to charge, then turning off the light and stuffing his face into the pillow.

Hinata couldn't sleep, she tried but not matter what she would always wake back up sweaty and crying, so she went to her small fridge and got a water bottle. (not water inside) Hoping the sake would wash away the pain of her bloody dreams. She settled herself on her love seat couch, and read.

Sasuke shot up in bed, naruto had been moaning for the past 3 hours. Sasuke then felt as if he was being watched, he heard a scream from down the hall, he shuffled around to find his kunai pouch, once he did he opened hinata's door to see her with her kunai out as well,

"I heard it too, down the hall…I just wanted to make sure you were-" Hinata went to the door as he came in and looked out the door. She shut it and locked it behind herself.

'time to see if she'll talk to me…'

"huyga….were you crying?..." he asked curiously seeing her red eyes.

She looked at him with the no-shit-dummy look.

"hn."

"….." no sound but there breathing.

"are you going to tell me why you don't talk to anyone?" he asked breaking the silence.

She shook her head no.

"why?"

Nothing.

"hinata?..." her back was turned to him, fist clenched…..

'what is her deal?...' "Hinata? Are you okay?"

He walked to her putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her body to face him.

She was crying.

"..hinata…."

_.Screaming._ She opened her mouth, but couldn't find the strength to speak.

"….hinata…" he sad quietly with a sad tone. She put her head on his chest and just took a deep breath, then looked up him.

"Hinata , the only reason I asked, is because I've been through some horrible shit myself, I just wanted you to know….if you want to talk….i'm here…."

She whimpered when he put his arms around her shoulders to pull her into a hug.

'why…does….he….have…..to….care…..just ignore me like the rest and it will go away…' she thought to herself. Sasuke looked down at her hand holding the kunai, the knife was bloody, so It had been used on something. The looked around, nothing else had blood on it, then his eyes widened.

'_her wrists! Check her wrists!'_ he mentally screamed at himself.

Hinata cut his trance off by moving out of his grip and taking his wrist, pulling him into her bedroom, shutting the door.

"…..hinata?..."

She looked at him, right into his eyes,

"hinata show me your arms…" he almost demanded, she pulled up her sleeves, sasuke see's the old scares , and a burn mark on her wrist right below the palm of her hand.

"did you do this?" he asked concerned.

She shook her head no.

He looked at the other arm, fresh cuts.

"Hinata…don't lie to me….you cut this arm, but these are old…did you do this?"

She nodded yes to the one arm, but no to the other.

'what happened to you Hinata huyga?' he thought, "where's your first aid?" he said calmly. She pointed to the nightstand, he got it out and washed the cuts out with peroxide then wrapped the arm in white bandage cloth up to her elbow.

_He has no clue…..and I can't find my voice…I don't think I __**can**__ speak anymore…_

End! Review Please! ~Shadow-chan


	4. Chapter 4 Party part 1

Silent Chapter four:

Last time:

'_what happened to you Hinata huyga?' he thought, "where's your first aid?" he said calmly. She pointed to the nightstand, he got it out and washed the cuts out with peroxide then wrapped the arm in white bandage cloth up to her elbow. _

_He has no clue…..and I can't find my voice…I don't think I __**can**__ speak anymore…_

Sasuke went back into his room to check on Naruto, he was still passed out on his floor, he lugged him to hinata's room and tossed him on the couch, then went back into her room and shut the door. She was sitting by the window again staring at the sky, pitch black but still full of light,

'_The sky….like her eyes…..light but with dark keeping everyone away…in other words asleep…like a trance…..'_ sasuke thought walking over to her and placing his hand on her shoulder, she jumped a bit not used to the contact.

She turned to face him, his eyes now to the sky as well, she got up and opened her door, to get another water bottle for herself and one for the Uchiha in her room. When she came back she through it at him, he caught it with a flick of the wrist. He opened it and took a wiff,

'_sake? On school grounds? Is she crazy?' _

he took a sip and closed the bottle, she looked at him like he was naked and insane on the street in broad daylight.

"what? Hinata it's 4 in the morning, I'm not naruto." She smirked and finished off her bottle, sasuke noted the sake did nothing to her. Not that he could tell it was dark in her bedroom,

" I don't sleep well anyway…." He said looking at the bottle, then to her.

_Me either Uchiha._

By morning naruto and sasuke were back at sasuke's dorm, and Hinata was in hers. Today was Saturday, Hinata already had a job when she got to town thanks to the head master, and it was a place no other student knew about so far, a place where she could …..speak. But today was also tenten's party but it was later in the afternoon, and Hinata learned sasuke was going as well and naruto and kiba and well, everyone….even the whores from lunch.

When Hinata got up later in the morning she showered and dressed for the party, then walked out locking her dorm room behind her, also sealing it with a seal they learned in her old school. Sasuke and Naruto greeted her outside the school,

"hey hina-chan! You wanna come to the mall with us?"

she shrugged.

"your wearing that to the party huh ,huyga?" asked sasuke, she nodded.

"OH SHIT! WE NEED TO BUY HER GIFTS!"

"you mean _you_ need to buy her gifts, I already bought her a gift, how about you Hinata?"

She pulled a gift wrapped out of her backpack/purse.

"see dobe…"

"shitshitshitshitshitshit!" They walked up to a black mustang, Hinata awed over it...at first, but it was still nothing compared to _her_ bike, which was covered parked, next to the car.

"you like ,Hinata?" asked sasuke with a cocky smirk. Hinata Smirked back uncovering her bike.

Black with blood red trim and chrome handle bars, she put the key in and fully black helmet on covering her face. Then she revved the engine, making naruto complain that sasuke needed a cooler ride.

"oh shut up baka!" sasuke got in the car and led Hinata to the mall, she pulled up next to them in the parking lot and got off the bike. Sticking her tongue out at sasuke,

"you win this time huyga." He said shoving his hands in his pockets and walking into the mall with naruto and Hinata. She smirked.

"Hinata-chan can yooou ummm….helpmepickagiftfortenten?"

Hinata didn't comprehend at first, she just stared at him confused,

"he said would you help him pick a gift out for tenten…dobe…"

"hey teme!"

Hinata nodded yes, she showed naruto a halter top that fit tenten's style, they bought that and then a necklace with knifes on the whole time naruto complained that he was hungry and wanted his ramen, so sasuke gave in out of being so annoyed and treated everyone to food.

'_I wonder what the party will be like…I haven't felt more like __**me**__ in so long….it-it feels good…'_ Hinata thought finishing her tea and tossing the trash away. She beat the boys home and waited outside the school like the invitation said to.

"hey chika? You new?" said a tall blonde with four pig tails, Hinata nodded.

"cool, I'm Temari, call me tema for short." She smiled, I returned her smile, even if it was a fake one. Sasuke came up to us ,

"hey it's the ice-king, your actually coming to a party, woah….you do know suckura and inotsohot will be there right?"

"yeah, I do." He bent in to whisper into her ear, "tsunade told me to watch over Hinata…"

"ahhh, gotcha! So hina-chan! You like it here?"

Nodded yes.

"You have a ride?"

"You have no idea temari, she's got a bike…"

"damn….your lucky…"

Hinata frowned, so did sasuke.

"teme!" yelled naruto

"who the hell you talking to fox boy!" said temari

"n-not you t-temari-chan!" he sweat dropped.

"better not be baka.." she glared,

"no I was talking to teme , Uchiha over here.."

"mhm…"

"YAY YOU ALL CAME!" yelled tenten

"duh, where is everyone?" asked temari

"at my dorm already….come on guys!' TenTen grabbed Hinata and temari's wrists and dragged them to her room, sasuke saw Hinata wince at the pain in her arm.

Sasuke and Naruto follow the girls to tenten's.

Tenten has them walk in first:

_Let the party begin…_ thought sasuke and Hinata, staring at everyone in silence.

End chapter four hope everyone likes this so far! R&R please! ~Shadow-Chan


	5. Chapter 5 Party Part 2

Silent Chapter five

Shadow-chan

(party)

"Hey tenten happy birthday chika!" said temari hugging her and handing her a gift. We all gave her the gifts then joined the rest with dancing and chatting and games?

Hinata felt uncomfortable, and sasuke could read her like a book, she was sitting alone on the couch staring at the floor. He sat next to her,

"HEY EVERYONE, WHO WANTS TO PLAY T OR D?" yelled naruto

everyone except Hinata and sasuke "sure!" , "YEAH!"

they all sat in a circle on the carpet,

"ino-pig T or D?"

"truth billboardbrow.."

"who do you like besides sasuke?"

"i-i…ummm…..Naruto….T or D sasuke?"

"Dare."

"get Hinata to say something."

Her eyes widened.

"no"

She calmed down.

"dares a dare."

"no"

"fine, I dare you to ….SMILE!"

"oh I'm getting the camera!" said sakura, sasuke smile a completely fake smile.

"T or D Temari?"  
"Dare."

"Kiss Shikamaru."

"what?"

"you heard me."

"fine." She kisses shikamaru on the cheek.

"t or D Hinata?"

silence.

"oh wait neve-"

"Hinata it's rude to not answer when someone is speaking to you!" said sakura hands on her hips.

Silence.

Sakura got up and grabbed hinata's collar,

"you don't say something I'll beat it out of you!" she yelled. Hinata brushed her off and stood by the door about to leave,

"Don'.Me." she whispered and left, she had said it only loud enough for the silent room to hear. Sasuke got up, and went to the door,

"sakura.."

"yes baby.." she smiled, "are you happy? I got the little bitch to talk…"

"You even come close to her dorm room, I'll have you expelled from school, you understand?" he said throughing his ice glare at her. Voice matching the tone of his voice, he left not giving her time to react.

Hinata was running, ran to her room, to hide, to forget she just broke. Lock her voice away again. After what happened, she swore she'd never speak again.

_**FlashBack**_

"_Hinata! Hinata! Where are are you my flower?" _

"_I'm here mama!" said a young girl jumping into her mothers arms, _

"_hikari!"_

"_yes my husband.." she said smiling at him with Hinata in her arms,_

"_we need to hide, ninja from the hidden mist are on there way to take us out my dear, take Hinata to the cellar." _

"_hai….and dear."_

"_yes ?"  
"I love you …."_

"_I love you daddy….be c-carefull…"_

"_I will my child and I love both of you with all my heart.." he goes to warn the others, Hinata and her mother go to the cellar to hide. _

"_Hinata my child we must stay silent okay dear.."_

"_y-yes mama…" they heard screaming from above. Hinata shook in her mothers arms, her mother held her tightly making her feel safer. Hinata heard her father scream in pain, _

"_papa!" she yelled,_

"_Hinata shhhh" _

"_I'm s-sorry mam-"_

"_there they are! Get them!"_

_they torn Hinata away from her mother, _

"_ma-mama, i-I'm s-s-ss-sorry….." Hinata cried struggling to get out of the man holding hers grip. They brought the two up stairs where Hinata saw her father. _

"_hinata…don't be scared …..it's alright, I promise….." he smiled a bloody smile._

"_p-papa…..i l-love y-you papa …"_

"_I love you too my little flower…." _

"_kill them!"_

"_noo!" screamed Hinata, squirming with all her 7 year old might. The men took there swords to her parents throats and killed them right there, the man holding Hinata was then hit with three kunai and dropped her as he fell dead. Hinata ran, ran far into the forest, sobbing…_

_**end flashback**_

_Drip…..Drip….Drip….blood…._

Sasuke uses his key to open the door will all his speed, once inside he finds Hinata in her room, sitting on the floor in front of her bed, cutting, sobbing…..

"…hinata….stop…you need to stop…." He said calmingly..

"m-my fault…m-my fault…" was all she could whisper

TenTen and Temari ran in, and saw, Temari called the nurse and shut and locked the door. Sasuke grabbed three towels, one to lay on her lap so no more blood would get on her, one to wrap around her wrist and the other to dry her tears.

"…hinata-chan…" said TenTen hugging her softly from the side, Temari came in a few minuets later with the nurse.

"what happened here?" said the nurse Shizune worriedly,

"we were at my birthday party, playing truth or dare, and everyone knows Hinata doesn't speak, but sakura wouldn't let up and got physical with Hinata and threatened her if she didn't speak, but Hinata obliviously went through something ti make her do this.."

Sasuke now sat beside Hinata arm around her neck rubbing her forehead knowing it hurt because of crying. Sakura was going have problems now, karma is a bitch. And Sasuke Wasn't about to let her get away with this. Luckily tomorrow was only Sunday, so he could take action and do something to get sakura off Hinata ass about talking. He hated talkers anyway, they annoyed him, he already had to deal with naruto sakura and ino, he didn't need anymore. Once the nurse left, she went to tsunade and told her. She called sasuke to her office,

He came in.

"you knock?"

"are you going to tell me what happened to her now?"

-sighs- "yes I have to now, I wanted her to be able to tell herself, but speaking at all seems to hurt her, mentally and physically…"

"hn, just spill…" he was getting impatient.

"Hinata was 7, and the hidden mist village raided the huyga compounds across all the countries, after all they were a very strong clan, just like yours sasuke…"

"were?"

"hinata's father was the head leader, Hinata the heiress…her mother Hikari Huyga one of the top medical ninja's that ever existed in all the countries. Hinata and her mother hid in the cellar below there home they kept _silent_ till Hinata hear her father scream…..she exposed them and they were killed in front of her, but before they could kill her, our ninja came to help….it took us three days to find her after that , she was hiding in the forest…."

"And the cuts on her right arm?"

"her first pair of foster parents were abusive to her…..and she hasn't spoken since then…."

"She thinks it's her fault…but it's only instinct to scream when you hear the ones you love in pain….."

"sasuke…..we've found one surviving relative…..he's on his way….he'll be here in a few weeks…"

"now that I know what happened I can help to comfort her in any way possible… thank you…."

"before you leave, make sure she knows your there to help, or she won't let you anywhere near her mind….thoughts….emotions…got it?"

"got it…."

End chapter five! R&R ~shadow-Chan


	6. Chapter 6 Hang out

Silent Chapter six:

Last time:

"_now that I know what happened I can help to comfort her in any way possible… thank you…."_

"_before you leave, make sure she knows your there to help, or she won't let you anywhere near her mind….thoughts….emotions…got it?"_

"_got it…."_

Sasuke walks back to hinata's room, to find her and TenTen with Temari ,

"you know hina-chan were always here for you, when sasuke isn't around we'll make sure your not bothered." Said Temari

"yeah! We'll beat the shit out of anyone for you!" Tenten smiled and said holding Hinata, both the girls hug the timid girl. Sasuke comes in and joins the hug,

"Hinata ….Tsunade found another…. huyga…. he will be here soon…." Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

"but that's great Hinata! You get to see your family again!" sasuke glared at both of them, they stopped there.

"you two can stay tonight if you want, I'm sure hina wouldn't mind."

"and are you staying to Uchiha?" asked Temari

"yes, I'm staying too….. we can just watch a movie and hang out….."

Hinata tapped his shoulder, he turned to she her pointing to the closet, he went to it and opened it, to find a guitar case,

"this hina?"

She shook her head no, And pointed again, he went back to the closet and he found Tenten's gifts and more.

"ohhh…..Hinata! you didn't have to get that many!"

Sasuke gave Tenten her gifts and held a box with his name on it.

Tenten opened her gifts, each box contained a different weapon from a different time, Tenten fainted when she counted 6 new weapons for her collection.

"sasuke don't be rude open your gift!" said temari

He opened the small box, to see a black watch with red arms and the Uchiha symbol in the center.

"Hinata you bought me a custom watch…. How did you pay for this?"

Hinata stayed quiet but handed him the reseat. His mouth formed an "O" at the price,

"Hinata you didn't need to waist you money on me, especially not at this price…" he said holding up the paper.

Hinata took out a pad of paper and wrote, "It was for your birthday.." on it and showed it to him.

"still hina, you didn-"

"oh hush and except the gift!" said Tenten and temari together.

"hai hai…..thank you Hinata-chan.."

She nodded and smiled.

"hina….i don't want to make you upset…but will we ever get to hear you?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata,

Then she nodded yes, everyone was shocked.

"yay!" said Tenten

"hn." Said sasuke "who wants sushi? I'll order."

"sure!" said temari

"okay.." said Tenten

Hinata nodded, sasuke got on his cell and made the order.

"yay a movie and sushi sound yummy!" said Tenten.

"I agree with ya there tenny" said temari

Hinata giggled lightly, they both look at her and smile

"you must have such a pretty voice hina-chan…."

"I bet you can sing too…"

Hinata nodded, matter of fact, where she worked that was her job, but no one else knows that.

"okay food will be here in a half hour, you three want to go out and get some movies?" said sasuke in the door way,

"sure sasuke-san." Said Tenten,

'I wonder why he's being so nice…..maybe this is the real sasuke…..and he is just open with Hinata…..hmmmmm' thought temari getting up and grabbing her bag and hinata's arm with Tenten, the girls walked to sasuke's car.

"Hinata, are you coming in my car or you taking your bike?"

She thought for a second, then pointed to his car.

"alright! Hinata you get in front, tenny and I will sit in back." Said temari happily.

She got in the front next to sasuke, sasuke started the car, it gave a low rumble. Tenten and temari already in and buckled, he drove into town and pulled into the parking lot for the mall.

"why the mall sasuke?" tenten asked  
"not the mall, there…" he said pointing to a movie store on the corner in front of them.

"ahhh..got it." She said walking up to Hinata and temari.

Once back at the dorm , sasuke paid the sushi man, and they all sat in the living room and watched a movie.

Knock knock.

"hey teme! I know your in there!" yelled naruto through the door.

"what do you want baka?" said sasuke opening the door.

"Ino and I want to hang out with you guys! Can we hina please please!' he begged.

Sasuke looked at her annoyed,

"sasuke let them in" said temari.

"yay! Come on Ino-chan!" they all sat and ate sushi and watched there movie,

_(heres the seating) _

_Hinata and Sasuke on the couch._

_Tenten and temari in front of the couch._

_Naruto and Ino on the carpet next to Tenten._

After the first movie, Ino and naruto went out to get ramen,

"when did they start going out?"

"I don't know." Tenny laughed, "but there cute"

Everyone looked at her like 'what the hell?'

"What I think they look cute together, just like Hinata and sasuke!"

Hinata turned three shades of red, sasuke just looked other way ,lightly blushing as well.

"well I agree with you on sasuke and hina but not naruto…."

"can you two shut up now….your going to make Hinata faint.."

"Okay sorry sorry.."' temari sweat dropped.

They go back to watching another movie,

It was a horror, and sasuke's pick.

Hinata jumped when the zombie started to eat the guys guts, she hide in sasukes shirt. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back trying to tell her it was only a movie.

After the other 10 movies they all passed out on eachother. Sasuke now laying on the whole couch on his back with Hinata on top of him, her head on his chest. Tenten curled up in a ball below them, and temari in a corner somehow.

By morning Temari was the first to wake up, and she saw how cute and comfortable sasuke and Hinata were in each others arms. She smiled softly grabbing her phone to take a picture, then waking Tenten,

"tenny…" she shook her softly, "tenny you have to see this!..."

"w-what? Tema?" she said tiredly, temari pointed to the people above her,

"KAWAII!" she yelled, temari clamped a hand over her mouth, and quickly took the picture.

Sasuke woke up to the yell, but couldn't move due to a certain raven haired girl on his chest, still sleeping soundly. He sat up slowly, sitting Hinata up in his lap, her head now on his shoulder.

"What the hell? Who's yelling?" said sasuke

Temari pointed to Tenten, then showed him the picture of Hinata on top of him, they could see him blush a bit.

"delete that….We don't need anymore trouble…"

"true, but I'll print it out once and keep it in my dorm hidden…" she giggled at the cute picture once more before putting her phone back into her pocket.

"you and her are sooooooo cute!" exclaimed Tenten loudly, Hinata slowly opened her eyes, to see sasuke's face half an inch away from hers, she turned away from him, face as red as a tomato.

"who wants ihop! My treat!' said temari, "but we all need to dress and shower first!"

"I agree!" said tenten sticking her tongue out and winking before leaving the room.

That left Hinata and sasuke in the quieted room, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her back. Now she was sitting in his lap , her back to his chest.

"Hinata ….did you have fun yesterday?" he whispered in her ear, she nodded yes.

"I'll go back to my room and get ready, I think Naruto is coming too and Ino, and possibly Shikamaru and kiba….how troublesome…"

"h-hai….." she whispered back to him.

"Hinata?"

"hm?"

"your talking."

"i-I know…..o-only t-to y-y-you…." She whispered then getting up and walking into the bathroom turning on the shower.

"only to me huh…fine by me…" he smiled and left the dorm to get ready.

End chapter! R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7 no stalking, just watching

Silent Chapter Seven: It's not stalking, only watching.

Shadow-chan ^_^

I'm going to stop putting what happened last time, it's taking to much time, I have school and chores to balance, and I'm going to get a job in the spring, so, I'll only write on the weekends, as much as I can. – Shadow

(story)

The week went by faster then Hinata thought, she was going back to work today, the building had been in need of a makeover and that's what it got. Once she got back to her dorm, she went to her closet to pick out her clothes for later.

She chose a plain black camisole with a navy blue button up, left un-buttoned. Then a pair of red shorts, tight but not to tight, and not booty shorts. With her normal

converse. With that she put her layered short raven hair in a messy ponytail. Once she gathered the other things she needed she left throughing the sting backpack onto her back, and driving off on her motorcycle. Not knowing a certain blonde was following her.

" h-hey w-we should just leave her alone!' said the nurse in the car next to the blonde driving madly to keep up with Hinata.

"nahh, I'm just going to keep a watch on her, you know, ." she said sarcastically.

Hinata parked her bike in a garage across the street from her building, but when she walked in she was awed by how much this place had changed.

" You like it hina?" laughed her boss

She nodded her yes.

" Good, because that stage is yours. To own and to live on, got it kid?"

"hn."

"Good girl, no go set up for tonight."  
"hey hina!" said a man smashing her into a hug .

"awwww saso-sama she can't breath.." sweat dropped the black haired man.

"Aw. Sorry Hinata, come on Tobi , we'll go get ready."

"hai!" see you tonight hina!"

The blonde sneaks inside to the bosses chambers.

"Tsunade, no offence but what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing but keeping an eye on my student Orochimaru.." she said sitting on his desk,

"Fine, Fine, just don't disturb my workers. They're paid by the minuet it seems…."

" whatever…"

She walks back out to Shizune at the bar,

"Check, One, Two….Check check one two..Hina! mic three is out!"

"t-try again…" said a small voice, tsunade smiles.

'so she _can_ speak..haha'

"CHECK CHECK!" he yelled, the microphone screeched, everyone put there hands over there ears.

"t-thanks hina-chan…..." sweat dropped Tobi

"hey Hinata!" called Tsunade "come here for a second!"

She did,

"I know what happened with sakura dear, but she 's going to ask you to plan sasuke's birthday party with her in a few months, since he will be 19 and going to the university up the street.."

Hinata stopped her there, and then got a sheet of drawing paper out of her back pocket.

Tsunade scanned it over,

"hmm, good idea Hinata, I'll make another copy and give it to sakura…so your really gonna-"

"tsunade! I Told you to leave my workers alone!"

"I know but this will only take a moment, then I will be on my way Orochimaru, So Hinata what are you getting him or did you already get him something.?"

"i-I got h-him a c-custom made watch w-with the Uchiha s-symbol on the center…."

"wow. How much?"

"He said to much, when he opened it…"

"but he still likes it, I only know because, I can hear the girls in the hall , saying "oh sasuke, did you see his new watch? He always has it on! Oh my god he's just so sexy!" so he must like it." She smiled at her.

"I-I have to get back to work headmaster.."

"hai go , go, see you back at school tomorrow morning."

"yes m'm.."

They leave and Hinata goes back to work, cleaning the new tables and sweeping the stage and keeping the stage and backstage clean.

(back at school)

"OH! Miss tsunade!" yelled sakura as she came in the door.

"yes, Ms. haruno?"

"Do you know where, the huyga is? I need some help with sas-"

"taken care of, just let me photo copy this.."

"what is it?"

"Hinata's plans for the night."

"oh, okay"

Once sakura had a copy, she read:

_[ Sasuke's Birthday plan:_

_Send invite to people he wants there, not just any random people._

_Get music for the party, along with black and red lighting._

_Get food._

_And last but not least s-]_

Sakura's eyes widen,

"she's gonna-?"

"yes, now keep it hush hush, it's a surprise for everyone." With that she left.

_**Sorry it's so short, I'm really tired I'll update as soon as I can. – Shadow~chan**_


End file.
